Bring Me To Life
by ReiMori
Summary: The journey is over. Sakura's last feather is found. Everyone is going home. Fai is worried about Kurogane leaving him. Kurogane is afraid that he might miss his chance.


** Bring Me To Life**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles. Clamp does. (tear drop). But I wish I did. And if I did, KuroFai would be a lot more dirtier.

**Dreamgirl: **Sorry if it sucks. I did this at like, 2 in the morning.

* * *

Fay's POV

You know, I never really thought that I would live. After what happened with the whole eye thing, I honestly thought I was going to die. I wasn't expecting Kurogane to save me, or even care about me. I always knew he had a hero complex, but I didn't think he would go to an extent so big. 'You can't die. You have to live for…' I don't know what he was about to say. He paid a price to save my life and yet, I'm still ungrateful. Not that I want to be, I was just really looking forward to dying. For God to save me from this misery and let me rest in peace. I don't understand why Kurogane would sacrifice his arm for me. Not only that, but now he has to stay by my side…forever. Not that I mind, it's just…he makes me feel so…*sigh* I don't even know.

What I want to know is, 'Why him'? Why has God chosen this man to be my life? I'm not implying anything, just that, why Kurogane Youou? I certainly do not believe in Inevitability. Unlike Yuuko said, 'There is no coincidence, only inevitability'. Curse her and her words. But that still doesn't answer my question. Why him? Why was he the only one to see through my façade? Why did he have to hold me at my weakest? Why did he have to see me at my ugliest?

And he was the one to break down the walls I put up for protection. Is this what Ashura meant by Enlightment? That I would never find it, only in my next life? I guess the journey WAS my afterlife. I started a new life, with people who loved me, for real. Albeit, they never knew the real me, only one person.

_Flashback_

_"Hyuu! Kuro-poo, don't you think it's nice that we all know each other's past?" I said as we were all in the country of Rekord. Kurogane ignored me. A little while later, while Syaoran and the others were sleeping, Kurogane approached me. "You're such a phony", he said with disappointed eyes. My eyes widened, "What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me, you shitty mage. You know damn well what I'm talking about". Ouch, he never used curses while talking to me unless he was really mad. I still kept the oblivious smile on. "You said earlier that it was nice to know each other's past. And don't play dumb with me. Just drop that fucking ass-wipe smile of yours and faces the facts. They don't know about your past. Syaoran, Sakura and I know everything about each other. You are the only own holding back. What are you so afraid of?" He stepped closer, thank goodness we were in the room we shared. The kids might've thought otherwise. "Is it that painful? Or are you so much of a bastard to let anyone get close to you? You know I know you. I know when you're faking it. I know when you're hurting. I know everything. You care, you just don't show it." He hit home. I wasn't cautious enough, so my mask fell. "I'm right aren't I? You don't want anyone getting hurt or involved. But…why? I understand the kids, but what about…me?" He flushed. "I mean, I already understand you. At least most of you. Just let me in…Yuui". I broke down crying. I hadn't said a word after he explained himself. I just…broke._

_End Flashback_

Those ruby red eyes of his are the only ones that can open my cerulean ones. And those words are the only ones to break me. That was the first time he called me by my name. After that time, we never mentioned it again. We just pretended like nothing happened. But there was something new. I look in his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Up to this day, I still don't know.

Anyway, today is the day we all go back. We found Sakura's last feather and now, Syaoran and her are going back to Clow. Mokona back to Yuuko. And Kurogane to Nihon. Me, I don't know where. If only someone gave me a reason to stay with them. Or asked me to go back to there country with them. Then I would gladly go. But, no one cares that much. And just when I thought they did.

Here I am, lying face down, on my bed. Pouring tears out of my one eye. I haven't had a moment like this since the day Kurogane bound himself to me.

Normal POV

Fay was in such deep thought, that he didn't realize that Kurogane had walked into his room. The ninja just stared at the beautiful figure lying down with tears on his perfect face.

Kurogane's POV

I just stood there. Looking. God, was he beautiful. God have mercy on me, I have to admit, I am, in fact, gay. Sorry mother and father up in heaven. I have fallen for a man. A magician. One with sky blue eyes (one eye now), growing blond hair; tall and lean. With pale white skin. Albeit now, he was a vampire. And I, I have one fucking arm. Shit, this sucked. Of course my other arm is mechanical (and can move), it wasn't the same. But all those sacrifices were for the person I love. Damn, curse the day I admit it to that ungrateful bastard.

I shouldn't feel like this. I'm a warrior, one with great vigor. But, when it comes to this idiot mage, I go soft. Like a marshmallow. He can never know what he makes me feel. And do. After that little "talk" we had in Rekord, I saw him differently. Since I called him by his name, I looked at him with different eyes. With lustful eyes. Yes, it's a sin. Like I give a shit. But he should never find out all the things he makes me go through.

_Flashback_

_"No, you will not die. I don't care if you hate me after this, you will live for…" I was about to say 'me', but froze before I could say anything. Kamui and I made a pact to turn Fay into a vampire. He told me the consequences. The one where I have to stay together my whole fucking life with that damn mage. But I didn't mind, I just want him to know that he's worth saving. I don't know, he just makes me feel so…complete. Damn, I must be going crazy. Since that night in Rekord, I've been having all sorts of perverted thoughts. This is a load of crap, why a man? Why Fay D. Fluorite, the magician from Celes? His real name wasn't even Fay, it's Yuui. Anyway, after the mage woke up, we had a little "talk" again._

_"What?" He never answered me like that before, damn mage; it's all going to his head. "I need to tell you something. And don't give me a shitty attitude like that! I'm serious". "What is it…Kurogane", he said with a pained look on his face. I REALLY didn't like it when he called me that. In turn, I didn't like the stupid nicknames, but they were better than him being serious. "You're going to live", I couldn't think straight. That was all that came out of my fucking mouth. "Yippee", the idiot mage said sarcastically. I didn't say anything else. I simply just…stared. Fire met Water when I looked him in the eye. He could never know._

_End Flashback_

I have to tell him. Before he does something stupid. I have to tell him that I love him. God, this is gonna be sappy. But...I'll try. Damn, I can't stand seeing him so...broken. I'm not

I walk over to the slim figure lying face down on the bed. I touched his arm, he jumped. Damn it, I scared him. He looks at me. Shit. He's been crying. I mean, I kinda knew that. But...damn. "Yuui", I rarely use his real name, "Why the hell are you crying?" The pale man just looks at me.

Fai's POV

I just stare at him. I can't stand not having him know. So I tell him. Everything. What I felt before. What I feel now. How I feel about him. Even though I, myself, don't know. I start crying after that, again. Kurogane embraces me. I am lost in words. I can't think. I can't breathe. Oh, wait. That's cause he's squishing me. "I love you", the words catch me off guard. "Kuro...." I cry harder. Why did he say that? I'm not supposed to be loved. I'm a monster. But yet, he loves me. Why am I happy? "Cause you love me, too" he says. "Did I say that out loud?" I ask. "No, but I knew you were thinking it", the ninja replies. He bends down to kiss me, but I turn my head. His lips met my cheek. I push him away.

"No, I can't", damn, the water works are starting again. "Why not?" "Because you're leaving. You're going back to your beloved princess and I to nothing. How do you think I feel? I told you just now that I feel useless and...and". Crap, now I was really crying. "I'm...so...sorry. I'm probably...pissing you off...right now". "Not at all", Kurogane kindly responds as he hugs me yet again. "Listen", he says, "I was gonna tell you this before. But I was too nervous". I could see his blush from between blurry eyes. "I want you to come to Nihon with me. Right away. I love you, Fai. I need you. Always. I would die without you. And you without me. Haven't you thought about that?" Oh, I never thought about that. Wow, am I stupid.

I suddenly stop crying. "Oh Kuro-puu!!" I throw myself on him and kiss him roughly on the lips. SO this is what it feels like to kiss Kurogane. God did I love it. It quickly heated up.

_Later that night _

In the middle of our love-making. "I love you, Fai", he thrusted. I moan, "I love you, too", I reply. We climax, "You've brought me to life".

* * *

**dreamgirl: **short, wasn't it? yeah, I was disappointed too. Not much of a lemon. But that's why it was rated T. Reviews keep my spirits up!!!


End file.
